A Nap és a Hold
by Mandli-Veronilla
Summary: Rossz tulajdonságom olvasás közben az, hogy mindig alternatív verziókon jár a fejem. Ez az egy így, amit egyszerűen muszáj volt leírnom. Sem a Hetalia, sem az eredeti fanfic nem az enyém.


-Megértem.

Romano csak egy kicsit neheztelt Felire, amiért ő lesz a hivatalos Olaszország személye, Lovi pedig csak egy senki marad, akire nem is fognak emlékezni pár könnycsepp után. De aztán kezdett belenyugodni, már amennyire tudott, mert mégis csak a testvére, a halálát mégse kívánhatja. De kezdhette törni a fejét, hogy mondja el Spanyolországnak. Amíg kicsi volt, nála lakott, mostanában is át szokta hívni párszor.

\--

-Romano, milyen kedves meglepetés, hogy kerülsz ide?

Na igen, a mindig vidám spanyol sosem változik.

-Roma, valami baj van? Szokatlanul csendes vagy-kezdett aggódni Antonio.-Gyere beljebb.

-Jól vagyok, semmi bajom!-Kezdett kissé ideges lenni Romano, mert nem volt erre ideje. Érezte, hogy nemsokára el fog tűnni, egyre gyengült az egyesülés után.

-Rendben Lovi! Bármi van, csak szólj. A Főnökre mindig számíthatsz!

\--

Valami nem volt rendben. Antoniónak egy cseppet se tetszett az egész. Az olasz túl csendes volt, még egy rossz szava se volt hozzá, pedig már lassan egy órája is itt volt. Eddig mindig öt percen belül záporoztak a szitokszavak, most meg semmi. A tekintete se tetszett neki. Túl szomorkás volt.

-Spagna, én-kezdte Lovi, de itt megakadt.

-Mi az Lovi? Lovino?-Igen, teljesen biztos, hogy valami nem volt rendben. Romano nem szokott ilyen csendes lenni.

-Ah, nem semmi hagyjuk.

-Romano, ha valami baj van, nyugodtan mondd el.

-Nem kell úgy tenned mint akit érdekel a sorsom-motyogta alig hallhatóan.-Hidd el, nem kell tettetned.

-Lo siento Lovi, meg tudnád ismételni? Nem hallottam jól.

-Azt mondtam, ne tégy úgy, mint akit érdekel! Így is úgy is meghalok, szóval nem mindegy??

Egy pillanatra mindkettejükben megállt az ütő. Az olaszban azért, mert kimondta, a spanyolban pedig azért, mert felfogta.

-Hogy... Hogy érted azt hogy meghalsz?

Romano kénytelen volt elmagyarázni.

\--

Antoniónak csak egy gondolata volt. Miért?

Miután végighallgatta Romano történetét, ott megállt számára a világ. Ezt nem hagyhatta. Az ő kis paradicsoma nem fog eltűnni, amíg ő közbeléphet. Már kezdett is formát önteni egy terv a fejében. Még emlékszik a mesére amit régen mesélt a kis Lovinak.

\--

Romano napról napra egyre gyengébb lett. Egyre többet aludt, és egyre kevesebbet tudott beszélni. Fájt a feje, néha már hányingere is volt. Már az ágyból se tudott kikelni. Ráadásul már majdnem teljesen eltűnt. Félálomban volt, mikor lépteket hallott. És egy csendes, suttogó, ismerős hangot:

-Olaszország Romano, én, Spanyolország, átruházom rád Spanyolország személyének jogát. Mától te leszel Spanyolország. Vigyázz a földre és az emberekre egyaránt. Vezesd az országot a helyes úton. Hadd legyek büszke rád! Te amo Romano. Te amo.

Majd a léptek távolodnak, Romano pedig egy álomtalan alvásba szenderedik. Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt volna, érzett valami puhát a homlokán.

\--

Reggel kicsivel jobban érezte magát. Kevésbé fájt a feje, és hányingere se volt. Az elkövetkező napokban javult az állapota. Már egy kis időre is, de ki tudott kelni az ágyból. De hiányzott neki valami. Sokkal inkább valaki. Egy hete nem látta Antoniót, kezdett aggódni érte. A többieket hiába kérdezte, nem tudták, hova tűnt. A következő nap elutazott Antonio házába, ahol furcsa dolgok történtek vele. Először is, miután átlépte a határt, erősebbnek érezte magát, ami eddig csak akkor történt, amikor otthon volt, délen. Majd a spanyol főnöke küldött neki egy levelet, miszerint rengeteg papírmunkája halmozódott fel, ideje lenne nekiállnia. A furcsaság ebben az, hogy nem Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nevére volt címezve, hanem az övére, Lovino Vargaséra. Végül Franciaország házába utazott, ahol Francis már várta őt. Fel sem tette a kérdést, de a francia már válaszolt is:

-Romano, tudom hogy Tonitól jössz, de mondd csak, nem vetted észre a jeleket? Egy halványuló országot csak úgy lehet megmenteni, ha földet és embereket adunk neki. Szerinted miért nem látta senki Tonit az elmúlt hetekben? És hogy lehet, hogy te még mindig itt állsz?-Kérdezte Franciaország szokatlan komolysággal.

\--

Romano nem tudott hinni a fülének.

\--

\--

Az eredeti fic linkje(zárójelek helyett egy ponttal):

https/maayabird()livejournal()com/6798()html


End file.
